Mario Strikers Ultimatum
Mario Strikers Ultimatum, also known as Super Mario Strikers 3 in Japan, is the 3rd installment in the Mario Strikers series and the third on a console, the Wii U. Gameplay he game features more gameplay styles then ever. Of course classic gameplay is optional, but new is the gameplay with chance spots, like in Mario Tennis Ultra Smash. In this mode, you can charge the ball by standing into a chance spot. However, a kind of chance spot isn't linked with a specific button, it's always the B button. These are the spots: -Powerful: Causes a very powerful shot, which is very hard to block for the goalie. If a player is hit, it will be damaged. -Curve: Lets you shoot the ball in a wide curve. -Lob: Lets you do a very tricky lobshot. -Omega Strike: Your character will jump in the air and perform a Omega Strike. This is a very powerful move which will let your character jump and shoot 3 balls at the same time. When a Omega Strike is performed, the player can stop the balls as their goalie using the Wii U Gamepad. Controls A Button-Pass B Button-Shoot(Or Charge) X Button-Lobpass Y Button-Change R Button-Big Hit L Button-Silde Tackle ZR Button-1st Special Ability ZL Button-2nd Special Ability Control Pad-Deke Left Stick-Move Right Stick-Dribble + Button-Pause - Button-Photo Menu NFC-Amiibo Gamepad Screen-Fake Modes Tournament: Break Of All In this mode the player will take part of a tournament. There are several cups, but you'll have to unlock them by completing the previous one. A tournament always consists of a few preliminary rounds (depending on the cup), the quarterfinals, semi-finals and the final against the defending champion (this character is unlocked after beating it). Exhibition Players can play single matches with custom settings. It's also optional to use cheats in this mode. New Option If You Have Gamepad Screen In Goalie Mode,You Play As Goalie, Here, the player has to use the Gamepad Screen to keep. Challenges Challenges return, where you have to get out of oppressive situations. Every captain has one. 8 Players Strikers If Players Is 8 People,A 4 Players Are Captain And Three Sidekicks,And Another 4 Players Are Captain And Three Sidekicks,Too. Online Online mode is completely like exhibition mode, but it will let you play against or with other players in Wii U Tutorials In this mode the player can learn the rules and controls of the game. There is a total of 12 lessons. Captains Starter Unlockable DLC Sidekick Field Players Unlockable Goalies Types All characters are seperated into 5 different types, selected on their skills. Other Characters Link This:Mario Strikers Ultimatium/List Of Other Characters Items Items play a important roll in the gameplay. They can be obtained if a player tackles you when you don't have the ball, or when you perform a charged shot. Stadiums/Fields Default Unlockable Classic 1 Classic 1 Who Known As Super Mario Strikers Fields Classic 2 Classic 2 Who Known As Mario Strikers Charged Fields Cups Challenges Link This:Mario Strikers Ultimatium/List Of Challenges How To Unlock Link This:Mario Strikers Ultimatium/Unlock Criteria Gallery America Cover Box V2.png|America Cover Box Europan Cover Box.png|European Cover Box Mario Strikers Ultimatium-0.png|Game Logo Cards Blossom Card.png|Blossom Card MSCF- Dry Bowser Icon.png|Dry Bowser Card MSCF- Funky Icon.png|Funky Kong Card MSCF- Petey Icon.png|Petey Card MSCF- Diddy Icon.png|Diddy Card MSCF- Rosalina Icon.png|Rosalina Card MSCF- Bowser Jr Icon.png|Bowser Jr. Card MSCF- Bowser Icon.png|Bowser Card MSCF- Daisy Icon.png|Daisy Card MSCF- Yoshi Icon.png|Yoshi Card MSCF- Wario Icon.png|Wario Card MSCF- Luigi Icon.png|Luigi Card MSCF- Waluigi Icon.png|Waluigi Card MSCF- DK Icon.png|Donkey Kong Card MSCF- Peach Icon.png|Peach Card MSCF- Mario Icon.png|Mario Card Trivla * Ashley,Young Cricket,Mona And 9-Volt Are Debut Mario Franchise,Cause They From WarioWare Series * This Mario Strikers Is First Crossover Characters,They From Cartoon Network Characters(Ben 10,The Powerpuff Girls,Adventure Time,Generator Rex) And Sonic Characters(Sonic,Shadow,Silver,Knuckles,Eggman,Metal Sonic,Amy,Blaze,Omega,Rouge And Jet) * One Of Challenge Name is"Good Copy,Bad Copy",Same For Episode Name From Ben 10:Alien Force. * Blossom's Design Is Changed By Unknown Reason,Her New Design From FusionFall. * Sonic Characters Appeared Third Nintendo Game,First Is Mario & Sonic Olympic Games ,Second Is Super Smash Bros. Category:Wii U Games Category:Mario Strikers Games Category:Football Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Spin-offs Category:Mario Spin-offs Category:Mario Strikers (series) Category:Games Category:Sports Games Category:Crossover Games